duckdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jase Robertson
Growing up with his father as The Duck Commander, Jase Robertson soon realized that if he wanted to spend time with his dad, he’d have to meet Phil in the blind. It soon became evident that Jase felt the same passion for duck hunting as his dad. From the age of 8, Jase spent as much time in the woods as he possibly could, even missing the maximum number of days from school each year that the law would allow so that he could be out there. Even today he shows that same passion and drive to meet his dad in the blind each and every day of duck season for one common goal – limiting out. One of his favorite things about duck hunting is the unique aspect of each duck. He has learned to appreciate each duck's own strengths, weaknesses, and beauty. According to Jase, his favorite duck is the one he currently is after, regardless of species or gender. When asked about his greatest hunting memory, one that shares the top of his list is with his older son, Reed. It happened on a Sunday morning before church, and did not involve a camera crew or any cameras at all. Duck hunting had been extremely slow the previous week, and everyone was frustrated and decided to sleep in … except Jase and Reed. With low expectations, the guys recalled how it seemed like someone “turned on a switch,” as mallards and teal poured in. They easily shot their limits. Jase even remembers that one bunch of about 100 teal tried to get into the blind with them. Hunting, along with helping the family business to succeed, consumes most of Jase’s time. Aside from his current role as a Duckman in the “Duck Commander” DVDs, he runs the manufacturing part of Duck Commander, making sure that every call is hand-tuned. This part of the business is very important to him because he knows consumers want the best calls possible, and it is his ambition to give them what they want. Since Jase believes in the Resurrection, he looks forward to his dream hunt with Jesus and Apostles Paul and Peter. He believes that hunting was God's idea anyway (Genesis 9:1-3). As for now, Jase realizes that every time he goes on a hunt with his dad and his own two sons, Reed and Cole, he already is on a dream hunt. Since he hunted ducks long before ever working with Duck Commander, Jase states that no matter what happens with the business, he will still go hunting every day the season is open and work his schedule out. Family is extremely important to Jase. He particularly enjoys playing golf with his brothers, who can all be very competitive. In fact, the Robertson boys always have played games and sports together. They also boast of being huge LSU fans and spend every game either in the stadium or in front of the TV watching their Tigers play ball. Jase travels with his wife, Missy, to various hunting expeditions and speaking engagements all across the country. He is a very talented and entertaining speaker who touches the lives of many through his stories of hunting experiences, knowledge of ducks, and witty anecdotes about life – along with the hope he has found through his Savior, Jesus Christ. Jase also lives in West Monroe, Louisiana, with his wife, Missy, and their three children: Reed, Cole and Mia. Jase and his family are currently starring in the A&E hit series “Duck Dynasty.” Full Name: Jason Silas Robertson, but it has been Jase since I was kid unless Missy (my wife) is perturbed at me. Birthday: Physical: 08/16/1969 Spiritual: Summer 1983 Hobby: Any competition, especially cards and golf. Favorite celebrity: Clint Eastwood during his 'old western' days Do you have any Tattoos? I don't do tattoos. Favorite Color: The color of Missy's current lip stick. In duck season a close second is green (Mallard Drake head). Favorite TV show: River Monsters (fish on!) Favorite book: Bible Favorite bible verse: Hebrews 13:8 Jesus Christ is the same yesterday, today, and forever. Most Influential person: Jim McGuiggan Hero: Our troops and my daughter Mia What is one word your best friend would use to describe you? Stubborn What’s one thing you want your fans to know? My purpose in life is to make Jesus known, everything else is just gravy. Weirdest thing that has ever happened when signing autographs? That would be rated R. Strangest gift someone has given you? World's largest pocket knife What do you want to do after Duck Dynasty? Same thing I did yesterday or today Sport to play? To watch? Play golf watch baseball and football Holiday: Thanksgiving and Christmas What episode do you like best? The ones with Missy and my kids in them Family traditions: Big meals all together What type of music do you listen to? Classic rock Birthday: August 16, 1969 (age )